The present invention relates to a holding element for mounting bearing rails or pieces, particularly for mounting a bearing piece for a curtain or the like.
Holding elements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known holding element has projections which are engageable in recesses provided in the bearing piece. Non-holding elements include a holding member constituted of sheet metal or synthetic plastic material and having angular construction. One leg of the holding element is provided with holes for mounting screws, whereas the other leg of the same is provided with projections for engaging in the recesses of the bearing piece. Such holding members are frequently designed as clamps, so that the bearing piece during mounting is inserted into the holding element with elastic deformation of the latter, and during dismounting can be released from the holding element by overcoming the material tension. The holding member with the above-described clamping action is utilized for bearing pieces with small loading.